This invention relates to improvements upon prior automated transport systems, particularly those disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,590,603, 5,590,604, 5,598,783, 5,706,735, 5,979,334, 6,082,268, 6,237,500 and 6,622,635 and in references cited therein.